


What could... or should have happened .

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 03, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if justin hadn't gone 'back to his boyfriend' but instead stayed with Brian? Mine, Justin and Brian's view on what could, or shoud, have happened between the two of them in 304.





	What could... or should have happened .

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I stand outside his door for quite a while, not daring to knock. To anyone who might be watching I must look pathetic and scared…. Hell, I AM pathetic and scared, but I can’t help it. Whenever Brian Kinney is around I turn into this insecure, lovesick and weak little schoolgirl, too much under his spell to fight him even though I know I should. I’ve already had one close call, so do I really dare to put myself face to face with the temptation one more time? I mean, last time Michael saved me by unexpectedly bringing Chinese food for Brian, but who will save me this time?  I sigh and knock despite of my better judgement. I guess I always knew I would. After all, if I’m honest with myself part of me wants him to seduce me. Part of me wants him to have all the chances he could possibly want, and part of me really wants to give in the moment the opportunity arises. The door swings open, and the game is on.  

 “Hey” he says, casually leaning against the doorframe in his worn-out jeans and his white top. 

‘Game over’ an annoying voice whispers in my head as my body instantly reacts to him the way it always does. I’m painfully hard, and  I know I will never stop wanting him like this. I lean against the doorframe opposite him and pull out the bracelet from my pocket.  

”I believe this belongs to you” I say dumbly, showing him the bracelet as if that explains my presence, as if it justifies it.  

He watches my pleased expression, seemingly trying to read my mind to figure out my motivation, trying to figure out what is going on inside of me. It makes me slightly nervous. 

“Thanks” he acknowledges, as usual appearing as unaffected as possible. 

“Anytime” I assure him softly, a slight smile tugging at my lips.  

I am looking down to avoid looking him in the eyes, and see the bracelet. It seems only fitting that he should be wearing it, and it gives me the perfect excuse to avoid his gaze. 

“Here” I say, stepping closer and taking the bracelet to put it on him. 

He clears his throat, and I can feel his eyes on me, boring straight through me, obviously trying to read my intentions, my feelings. As I am putting the bracelet on him my fingers touch the skin at his wrist, and the small contact makes my heart beat faster, my cock grow harder, and in my head I see flashes of us together, having passionate and unbelievably amazing sex. My eyes involuntarily meets his as the flashes grows stronger, and I quickly look down again, scared of what I might have revealed to him, of the passion I saw in his eyes.   

“Shouldn’t you be getting home to your boyfriend?” he asks, obviously seeing right through me. 

“Yeah….” I concede, though my legs seem unable, or unwilling, to move.  

He raises his eyebrow in that familiar manner. I wonder if he knows how that look from him drives me crazy. And if he does know, is he using it to intentionally turn me on? And if he is, is it to hurt me, and to make me feel stupid, or is it because he wants something to happen as a result of it? And if he wants something to happen is it to prove that he can still have me, and  that what I have with Ethan is as pathetically false and meaningless as he’s always told me those kind of relationships are, or is it because he wants me back? And if he wants me back, will anything be different if I agreed to it? Yeah, did I mention that I become an insecure schoolgirl whenever Brian’s around? 

 “Something you wanted?” Brian inquires. 

“No!” I assure him, way too quickly and loudly for my own liking.  

 “Something to drink? Do you need to borrow my bathroom? Are you hungry?” Brian tries, obviously amused and very aware of my predicament.  

 “No, I’m fine” I croak.  

“You don’t look fine” Brian informs me as he steps closer. “Do you have a fever?” 

“No!” I burst out, quickly stepping back to avoid contact, then close my eyes as I realize what my reaction has just revealed.  

“What are you so afraid of Justin?” Brian wonders smugly. “What do you think will happen here?” 

My eyes meets his, a deer caught in the headlights, and he smiles predatorily as he obviously identifies my fear. Damn! Then again, knowing him he’s known my fear since the moment he saw it was me at the door.  

“Would that be such a terrible thing?” he challenges me seductively.  

“Yes!” I say heatedly, “I have a boyfriend, whom I love….” 

“Then why are you still standing here?” he pressures me. 

 “I…I…” I stammer as he comes to stand in front of me, his body touching mine. 

“You’re hoping I will take you into the loft and fuck you, aren’t you?” he whispers in my ear.

 “Brian….” I say, not really knowing whether I’m begging him to stop, or to continue. 

“Yes?” he acknowledges. 

“Don’t” I breathe. 

“Don’t what?” he demands seductively, and I am unable to form a reply. “Fuck you?” 

I nod, and he smiles dangerously as he nibbles on my earlobe, and rotates his hips to create friction for my treacherously hard cock. 

 “Then push me away Justin” he whispers, and I whimper in surrender. “Come on, if you want it to stop, fight it”  

I can’t fight it, I guess I never could. He knows that, has probably always known. 

“Come inside Justin” he offers me.  

He turns and walks inside, and without conscious thought my legs follow him, until I notice that he is walking up to the bed. He starts to take off his clothes and I helplessly watches as the most beautiful body I have ever seen is revealed to me, reminding me of what I’m missing, of what I haven’t had in ages. He smiles as he sees the look in my eyes as I watch him. I walk to him as if in a trance, not really wanting it, yet wanting it more than the air I breathe at the same time. I stop in front of him uncertainly, frozen to the spot as my treacherous body decides to prevent me from fleeing this disaster waiting to happen. He steps towards me with that dangerous gleam in his eyes as he slides his hand up under my shirt and removes it quickly as he draws me close. 

As his arms close tightly around me I start to panic and try to squirm away, but he won’t let me. Looks like my body has allowed my brain to lead again after being sure it wouldn’t make a difference. He leans in to kiss me and I turn my head and try to be strong. He smiles and leans in to whisper what I am sure will be deadly things in my ear. 

“Give in Justin” he breathes. “You know you want it”

I shake my head, but he just nibbles on my earlobe as he opens my pants and begins stroking my cock. I bite my lip to stop the reaction he always brings out in me.  

“No, don’t hold back” he tells me. “Just let go Justin. Let me hear you” 

“I…I….I” I try, but fail to say stop, and when he swipes the head of my prick with his thumb I’m lost. “God Brian!” 

“Yes” he encourages me and strengthens his hold on my erection. “Moan for me”

“Aaaahhh” I follow his order. 

“Tell me..” he whispers. “Does Ian make you feel like this?”

 “Eth-E-Ethan” I stammer, and groan as he once gain swipes the tip with his thumb. 

“Right” he smirks. “Well then… does Eth-E-Ethan make you feel this way?” 

“Please!” I beg desperately. 

“Please what?” he demands. 

I shake my head desperately in an attempt not to say the words but he smiles and lets a finger graze my opening teasingly. As my mouth opens he leans in to kiss it, and this time I groan and wrap my arms around his neck in an attempt to get him closer. He lifts me up, drops me on the bed and rips of my pants. Then he looks at me with fire and passion in his eyes as I lay there, completely exposed..  

“Please what?!” he demands again as his finger once again teases my hole. 

“Fuck me!” I growl. “Please Brian!” 

He quickly opens the lube, puts it on his fingers and inserts two. 

“Oh, I am going to!” he promises. 

I groan as his fingers starts preparing me, and then our eyes meet. 

“Does he ever make you beg to be fucked?” he whispers huskily. 

“No” I admit and he smiles in satisfaction.  

“Does he ever make you feel like this?” he asks and grazes my prostate.  

“No!” I moan. “Only you” 

“Yes…” he agrees seductively. “No one else have ever made you feel like this have they?” 

“No one else ever could” I confirm.  

He takes a condom and puts in my hand. 

“Then put this on me” he growls.  

I am too far gone to argue and immediately complies. My fingers shake slightly from excitement and need, but I quickly get the job done and begin to roll over. He grabs my shoulder and turns me on my back. 

“No” he refuses me. “It’s been too long… let me see you” 

I nod breathlessly, and he quickly lubes up his cock before placing it at my entrance. I groan as he pushes in, and the way he growls low in his throat makes my head spin and my heart beat faster.  

“So fucking hot and tight” he growls. “God I’ve missed this!” 

“Brian” I pant in desperation. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking amazing it feels to be inside your tight ass?” he whispers as he makes one thrust with his cock in and out of my body. “I am so damn addicted to the feeling that I can’t figure out if your ass is the work of the devil or the angels. The only thing I know is that it’s like fucking flying through the skies without any parachute, and that no matter how fucking painful it is when I hit the ground I will never be able to stop myself from coming back for more” 

I am too overwhelmed and surprised by his admission. It was something I would have never expected to hear from him, and hearing the effect I have on him makes me crazy happy and horny as hell. The only reaction I can give is to moan in surrender.  

“And the sounds you make…. God! Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are? Watching you writhe and moan beneath me, making those amazing mewling sounds whenever my cock hits your prostate” 

He hits my prostate dead on, reminding me why no one else could ever hope to claim my body or my heart. I mewl his name, overwhelmed to feel what I haven’t felt for months. 

“Yeah, just like that” he encourages me. “That sound that reveals just how good I am making you feel. And I love knowing that Justin. Nothing gets me going like knowing that I am making the most beautiful man I have ever seen feel things he never even dared dream could be real” 

He starts thrusting for real, clearly with the intention of bringing me as much pleasure as possible. I start mewling for real, clawing at his back. After months without this having it back is the most amazing feeling ever, and it is quickly undoing me. 

“The only sound I love more is the sound of you coming for me” he continues in a lethally sexy and raspy voice. “The way your beautiful blue eyes widen, the way those sexy lips open up for me to release those beautiful whimpering moans, chanting my name as your amazing dick spurts the best tasting come I have ever tasted…. It’s as close to heaven as any man can ever hope to come…” 

“Nnnggg” I whimper, turned on beyond belief. “Brian!” 

“I can feel how close you are baby” he groans, clearly affected by the pleasure as well, and clearly right on the edge along side me. “The way your ass starts rippling around me. The way your nails starts digging into my skin because you’re no longer moving them but just grabbing onto me as strongly as you can” 

“Oh God!” I mewl. “God… I can’t! Please!” 

”The way you start begging because the amazing feelings cursing through your body is almost becoming too much” he groans as he grabs my erection and starts stroking it firmly. “And the way your cock pulses in my hand…. Mmm, you’re going to come for me baby, I can feel it” 

“Brian!” I pant in panic as I realize I will never be able to walk away from him again if I allow him to push me over the edge. “Don’t” 

“I know you’re scared to be reminded what it feels like when I make you come…” he purrs out of breathe. “But I have to see you” 

I shake my head and thrash around beneath him, desperately trying to hold on. He smiles and swipes the head of my dick with his thumb as he leans close to my ear. 

“Come for me Jus” he whispers and milks my cock firmly. “Let me see you” 

“God!” I groan as I let myself fall. “I love you so fucking much!” 

I come, and it’s the best feeling I have ever had. I mewl and whimper as he keeps stroking me, keeps hitting my prostrate and keeps the pleasure from dying out. I clamp down my ass around him, determined to bring him off as well. 

“Yeah” he growls while at the same time managing a light whimper as well. “Fuck yes! God you’re perfect. I love you… God I fucking love you! Justin…. God” 

I’m stunned as I hear him saying the words I’ve been dying to hear, and my heart aches as I watch the most beautiful sight this world has ever seen – Brian Kinney coming for me, because of me. His beautiful hazel eyes closes, his head is thrown back, and his perfect mouth opens slightly to make amazing sounds, even more amazing because I know they’re because of me. His entire body is strung up, and his beautiful body with all of it’s muscles are clearly visible in a way they normally aren’t. I’m not surprised when I suddenly take in a deep breathe because I had stopped breathing – he has always had that effect on me. He collapses on top of me, out of breathe and sweaty, and I stroke his back soothingly as we both try to calm down. After a while he pulls out of my body, and I’m almost afraid to look at his face and see regret or anger etched there. To my relief I see a soft and gentle smile curling his lips as he removes the condom. 

“How was that Sunshine?” he asks me, tongue in cheek, and I laugh happily.  

 “Aaaaa-mazing” I quote before kissing him, first softly but then with more passion. “God the things you make me feel!” 

“I consider this to be a mute point, and a redundantly repetitive state of facts; not to mention that it will be seen as sweet and romantic, but… I feel the same way” 

“I gathered” I smile softly. “You really went all out on this fantasy-fulfilment-thing!” 

“Well, I figured you deserved to know how fucking crazed you make me whenever I see you” he smirks and kisses me while thrusting his hips forward to show me that he is hard again. 

“I can tell” I mumble between kisses, happy and amazed that 8 years later I still have that same effect on him. Thank God I was there that night right as he was heading home after another mediocre blowjob in the backroom of Babylon! And thank God  he's still mine!

“I also had another reason for telling you all of that” he admits with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Because I love you, and if hearing that makes you happy then I’m happy too” he whisper in my ear and I pull back to look at him lovingly. 

 “Really?” 

“Really” he confirms. “Making you happy by saying those things makes me happy too. Especially because it makes you fucking horny as hell!” 

I laugh and pull him into a kiss as I push my hips up into him to grind our boners together. 

“It does at that” I agree seductively, letting him get out of the mushy portion of the evening with his teasing comment because I know how quickly he gets too much of it, and how vulnerable it makes him feel. “Wanna help me out by fucking my brains out?” 

“Now, that’s my idea of true romance” he laughs and kisses me while reaching for a condom. Round 2 is about to begin, and the night is only getting started. Did I mention how much I love this man?


End file.
